Lockdown
by Backyard Bottomslash
Summary: Hormones run high when Vems is forced into lockdown mode. How will the death note characters cope with being trapped in their school? Various pairings. Yaoi! MASS FLUFF!


**Lockdown**

**Drumming his fingers on the table, B was counting down the seconds left of art class. **

**"Sixteen… Fifteen… Fourteen… Thirteen-" The moment B muttered thirteen the lights turned off. Metal plates slammed down over the windows, blocking off all sunlight. Shouts went out through B's class, but B stayed calm. He saw the shape of Light slink away from the room, so B got out of his seat also. He shuffled out of the room, heading for the main foyer.**

**Once in the crowded foyer, B was able to find out much of what was going on just by blending in and listening. **

**"All the teachers are gone!"**

**"All the doors and windows are barred! There's no way out!"**

**"You idiot! That's my foot!"**

**Caught up in the turmoil, B didn't notice L in the crowd. B was caught by surprise in L's hug.**

**"Oh God B, I was worried!"**

**Out of instinct B pushed L away from him, but then he realized who was hugging him. His face undoubtedly flushed, B stuttered, "W-worried? Why?"**

**L looked downcast, bighting his thumbnail. "Well, everything's so chaotic, and you're the first of us I've found."**

**"Well let's go look for them, dummy!" B grabbed L's hand and forced him into an empty hallway. L's face was lit up, and even though B was looking into a face the same as his, there was something about the gleam in L's eyes that made the cocooned butterflies in B's stomach break open and fly.**

**"Well," L began after B didn't say anything. "Light was with you in art, right?"**

**"Yeah, but just after this began he snuck off somewhere."  
L thought for a moment. "Well, he did mention he had a big Spanish test come up, I think we should check there."**

**B nodded and L continued. "Mello and Matt have music now, and Near has French." **

**B nodded dumbly, for some reason captivated by L's face and voice.**

**"The music room is closest, so let's go!" It was L's turn to grab B's hand and weave B through the packed foyer. They evaded some burly eighth graders using a bench as a battering ram to try and get the front doors open. B and L both shook their heads, thinking the same thing. Brute force would not help. These metal plates were thick and dense, and would not yield to the force of just the bench and some kids. **

**The two dashed down the hallway, everyone's adrenaline was getting to them. They poked their heads in the music room, and they saw an eerie and disturbing sight. Mello and Matt were singing together with a metallic calm. Mello was plucking out a tune on an acoustic guitar and Matt was harmonizing on the keyboard. Mello strummed one final chord and looked up at L and B.**

**"Good day," Like the rest of the school, the music room was dark, but the pair had been playing flawlessly with no hesitation. Not only that, but it also sounded like an original composition.**

**"Hello Mello!" L stepped forward into the room and B followed. "Well since we've located you and Matt, we only have Light and Near to find now!" **

** Mello hung the guitar back on the wall. "So you expect us to follow you and help search for Light and Near?" Mello said coldly.**

**"Well, yeah." B replied. **

**"Well I'm afraid you'll have to go on without us. Matty here has been subject to spasmodic bouts of great faintness, and it would be unsafe for him to walk. We're staying here." **

**It was a quick-made lie but B and L believed it. "Suit yourself." L shrugged, about to turn. B gave Mello one last suspicious glance before leaving with L.**

**After they left, Matt said, "I'm not subject to spasmodic bouts of great faintness…"**

**Mello turned to him, smiling darkly, "Really Matt? Because I sense one coming on…" And before Matt knew what was happening he was shoved against the wall, Mello's lips came crashing down on his. Matt was stunned. Sure he had harbored feelings for Mello ever since he was small, but he never thought it would actually go anywhere. **

**After Matt got over the initial shock hr began to kiss back. An erotic cloud of ecstasy was draped over Matt's world. There was no escape. Their tongues flitted about, dancing and toying with each other. Matt was in bliss, his hair running through Mello's hair. **

**When they parted, Matt slumped against the wall, tired but happy. "Man Mello, you were right. This better not be a joke." Matt's voice came out near slur. **

**Matt could just barely make out Mello in the darkness. The hot blond was lying on the cold polished floor, breathing just the slightest bit heavier then normal.**

**"No joke Matt." Mello rolled over on his side to face Matt. He taunted Matt with the curve of his body, the tight leather certainly not dampening the sexy badass factor. **

**"So now what?" Mello smiled.**

**"Well… We could stay here or help look for the others."**

**Mello stood up and dusted his hands off. (This didn't make any sense, since he was wearing gloves.) "I say we look for the others."**

**Matt was surprised at this. He would have expected Mello to want to stay here… And you know…  
"We live together, so we'll have plenty of time for ourselves." Mello turned to go.**

**"Wait!" Matt pleaded, reaching out to grab Mello's arm. "I mean, who knows how long this lockdown thing is going to last?"**

**"Matt I love you." Mello kissed Matt, tilting Matt's chin. Fingers stroking Matt's jaw line, Mello said, "Now do as I say."**

**Matt nodded, savoring Mello's chocolate laced taste. They linked arms and walked together.**

**The hallway of the Spanish and French room was just as dark as the rest of the school. B had assumed they were going to find Light first. L Near. They both walked towards each other, both seeking out the other room. They tripped over each other. L was sent flying on his back, and B on top of him. (**A/N: I don't really think this is possible, I just wanted B on top of L.**) **

**When B came crashing down on L, L let out a moan, his eyes lidded. Thinking L had moaned in pain, B immediately leaped off L. "L! Are you alright?" **

**L sat up. "Y-yes B. I am fine."**

**B looked down nervously. "Oh, well, you,"**

**"Let's just go find Light and Near."**

**Peaking into the Spanish room, L and B saw Light pacing nervously across the length of the room. **

**"Light-kun..." Light faced L, and in the inky darkness Light's terra cotta eyes shone clearly.**

**"L where are the others?" Light demanded.**

**"We already found Mello and Matt in the music room, now we just have to find Near."**

**Light shifted on his feet. "L can I talk to you in private?"**

**B winked at L, and slunk out of the Spanish room, closing the door. Sure, B was madly annoyed that surely L did this to he could openly hit on **_**his**_** Lawli-pop, but he had to straighten out his thoughts. He was trapped inside his school with 500 other kids and limited food, and B was worrying about his love life?!**

**Light brushed a lock of L's raven hair out of his face. "What did you want to talk about, Light-kun?" Ok, L didn't mean it to come out as a breathless whisper, but hey, that's just what happened. **

**"I need you L…" L gasped as Light pulled him into a tight hug. What a dream come true for L! **

**"Sitting in this room in the darkness… I thought I would go mad if I didn't hear your voice- Oh L I need you so much, you're my sanity. I can't stress this enough…"**

**L nuzzled his face in Light's neck, breathing in his musky scent. "I'll always be there for you, Light-kun."**

**Light tilted L's face and kissed his forehead. "I love you L."**

**"I love you too Light-chan."**

**Light let go of L, stepping back and laughing slightly. "Ok L, that's a little too far."**

**L pouted innocently.**

**Stepping out of the Spanish room, B and Light nodded politely to each other. They both were in full understanding of the situation and were as tense as… Well I can't think of anything, so let's move on, shall we! **

**They were wound up and ready to pounce should one of them make a move on L. **

**They walked across the hall and into the French room. It was empty. No Near here. **

**"Well that's wonderful…" B muttered darkly. **

**"He must be afraid…" L looked around the room nervously. Light gave him a pointed look. Near wasn't really… Anything, in Light's mind.**

**L dashed out the door. "We have to go find him! Some one could have easily hurt Near!" **

**Light and B followed suit, glancing at each other. When had Near become so dear (**A/N: lol, I feel like every time I rhyme naturally I have to point it out to you guys…**) to L? **_**They**_** were L's dearest. Not that albino twit.**

**They found him in the band room. He was oddly, not sitting in a chair. He was crumpled on the floor, trying to grasp something that wasn't there in his hands. It was very disturbing to watch Near's slender hand clench and unclench rhythmically.**

**L rushed over to Near, hurriedly propping him up into a sitting position. **

**"Near are you alright?"**

**Near turned his head slowly, his hand clutching at then neck of L's shirt. His childishly round eyes searched for the source of the voice in the darkness. L brought Near into his lap, but his obsidian eyes still roamed anxiously. **

**"L… Is that you?" Bear whispered, sounding very scared.**

**"Yes Near, it's ok now. You're safe." L stroked Near's hair, comforting him. All the while Light and B made annoyed faces at L and Near. **

**"L I am so afraid of the darkness. When I walked here I had no idea of where I was going. I don't even know which room I'm in." Near shuddered and clung closer to L. L hugged him.**

**Light and B stood in the doorway, their presence becoming all the more awkward. Noticing this, L carefully brought Near to his feet, supporting the boy.**

**"It's alright now Near. We're going to meet Mello and Matt in the music room and figure out how to get out of here!"**

**Near nodded, trying to put a brave look on his face. **

**Being careful to avoid chairs and music stands, the four left the band room and made the ridiculously short walk to the music room.**

**Mello and Matt had checked both the Spanish and French room and found no one. **

**"Fuck." Mello cursed. This told him that B and L had already been here, found Light and Near, and were probably on their way to the music room right now. Also, Mello just realized he ate his last chocolate bar five minutes ago.**

**He grabbed Matt's hand and lunged for the doorway, pulling it open. Mello ran down the stairs two at a time, Matt stumbling behind him. At the doorway on the bottom floor four kids blocked their way. **

**"Who the fuck are you?!" Mello spat. **

**"We're the traffic control center!" A stocky sixth grader piped up.**

**"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mello asked, leaning in closer to the boy. Mello's very breath, let alone his intimidating glare and natural scary demeanor, seemed to frighten the boy.**

**"W-we can't let you pass!" The boy squeaked, squirming away from Mello.**

**"Says who? We're in freaking America, you know."**

**"Says Queen Misa-Misa!" A bleach-blond seventh grader retorted. Mello gaped, a WTF expression plastered on his face. **

**"Y-you mean M-Misa Amane?" Matt stuttered in disbelief. How that hussy could ever gain a position of power was beyond Link, Matt thought. **

**A stereotypical emo kid was tracing some hideous scars on his wrist with his really sharp looking fingernails. **

**"Misa Amane and Kiyomi Takkada joined up and have forced us all into enslavement!" The emo kid whined.**

**"Well I don't give a flying fuck!" Mello yelled. He pushed past the emo kid and the bleach-blondy girl but then the fourth kid, who previously had been silent, placed a powerful side kick into Mello's kidney area. Mello lurched painfully to the side. His temples hit the corner of the doorway hard and he fell unconscious. **

**"Mello!" Matt wailed. He dropped to Mello's limp body and began to try and shake him awake. It didn't work.**

**"You idiots are going to pay for this!" Matt spat at the other kids. **

**"We are simply carrying out Queen Misa's and Queen Takkada's will." The ninja kid said.**

**Mello and Matt were not in music room like they said they would be. **

**"Damn," B muttered. Light kicked a tom-tom angrily. Stupid Mello was always messing things up for them. **

**"Let's split up!" L decided out of nowhere. "We'll meet back here in a half an hour, whether we find them or not! B, you take Near, ok? I'll go with Light-kun." **

**B nodded slowly. K couldn't see that nod of disappointment, however, because he grabbed Light's arm and leaped out the door. **

**B sighed. "Come on kid, let's scope out the rest of the first floor." Near nodded and followed silently.**

**They walked without speaking. B struggled internally the whole time, damn, his English would say he was having a person vs. self conflict. **

**Every time they looked into an empty dark room, B wanted to lash out at Near. Yell at him and hit him for taking is Lawli-pop. Ten fold was that anger for Light. B wanted to kill him. L was his. On the other hand, B knew how much L would despair if he did anything to harm them. B didn't want to hurt L like that. So he kept his thoughts to himself.**

**L and Light weren't really trying all that hard to look for Mello and Matt. It all started when they saw two kids making out heatedly.**

**"Wanna try it?" Light asked. L leaned closer to Light. "Of course." He purred. **

**Light tilted L's chin, looking into his shining eyes. The darkness seemed to shift and wrap around them, pushing them together. Their lips met. L tasted of sugar with a dab of strawberries. Looks like Light finally found a sweet he likes. **

**It continued. The playful cat-like fight for dominance. Pushing, then backing away, taunting the other. **

**They pulled away eventually, both panting. L was flushed, but how could he not be? **

**Light pulled him into a hug, swaying gently. He kissed the top of L's head, the boy's raven hair felt silky under Light's touch.**

**"Don't you think we should go back to work?" Light said softly.**

**"Maybe…" L pouted. Light laughed, taking Light's hand. "Come on L! We really shouldn't let those two be alone for too long!" Light winked. **

**And the search for Mello and Matt continued. Mind you, Matt was still crying hopelessly for his unconscious boyfriend, and the four Misa-Takkada lackeys were steadfast at their post.**

**B and Near had just checked the boy's bathroom on the third floor. Growling in the gloomy darkness, B stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well let's head back downstairs then. The half an hour's almost up."**

**B headed for the doorway of the stairs, not waiting for Near to follow. The cream puff did though, not even asking how without clocks or the sun B could tell it had been almost a half an hour.**

**As they reached the stairwell on the second floor, the double doors swung open. Having heard of Misa's and Takkada's dictatorship, B was ready to viciously kick who ever it was. It was only L and Light, so B relaxed. **

**"You didn't find them either?" Light asked gruffly. Light smoothed out his shirt, his eyes looking for somewhere to rest away from L. B noticed this, and it took all his self control not to strangle Light on the spot. **

**"No, Light, we did not-"**

**L picked up in the middle of B's sentence. "It seems odd though; don't you think we would have run into them at some point?"**

**B was annoyed that L had cut him off, but when L's voice washed over him B was happy. After all, being with a happy friend increased your overall happiness by 9%.**

**Light smirked. "Unless they've uncovered the mythical basement of the school and are now proceeding to have a good fuck in well deserved privacy."**

**"Fuck…?" Near repeated, coiling a bit of his hair with innocent curiosity. Light stared at him blankly. He knew the kid was more socially retarded then L but really? Fucking? Honestly, the children of the world need to be educated in sexual slang terms. I mean, they're the future of the world! They need to be prepared for everything!**

**"Have L explain it to you someday." Light said. L winked at Near, and B was ready to puke his jam back up. Near nodded in a business like fashion and Light was trying to hold back fits of laughter.**

**B glared and turned to head down the stairs. L was quick to catch up with him, and put a hand on B's shoulder. Looking into his copy's eyes L said, "B I am truly sorry. I know you don't like," he gestured vaguely. "All of this. Forgive me?"**

**B was planning on letting a flat out 'no', but instead, "I guess so, Lawli-pop." came out of his mouth. **

**Being the only one not particularly distracted by hormones, Near was the first to spot Mello and Matt. Matt looked up at just the right moment, and saw him. **

**"Oh my God Near! These bastards won't let me go through the door, and Mello needs help!" Matt laughing hysterically by the time the group reached the floor, and his disheveled hair and tear-streaked face didn't do much for his appearance of being sane. **

**Mello did look near lifeless, but B was skeptical. "He needs help, eh?" B kicked Mello in the shoulder.**

**"Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" Mello sat up, glaring and rubbing his shoulder. **

**B looked at Matt. "Yup Matt. He sure needed help alright."**

**Matt ignored B's inane sarcasm and flung himself on Mello. "Oh Mello I was so worried! I'm so happy you're ok Mel!"**

**Mello struggled to hug back on Matt's iron grip. "Matt… Oxygen…" Mello wheezed. B laughed into L's shoulder. Matt sheepishly let go of Mello and stood up. Mello stood up also, smiling. Before anyone could say anything, his smile turned grim.**

**"No really. Who kicked me?" **


End file.
